We Are The Champions
by SassySunshine
Summary: It's the first year of college. The chipmunks and chipettes haven't seen each other since eighth grade. What will become o the groups? Full summary inside, cartoon. *On Hold*


_**It's me. Once again, boredom has struck. So what better to do than write a fanfic. Want the full summary? Okay.**_

_**After the chipmunks and chipettes went to separate high schools, nothing was the same. They split, and hadn't seen or spoken to each other in YEARS! But when they enter college, they meet back up.**_

_**Like the summary? THEN DON'T JUST SIT THERE, READ!"**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Thrown Together_

_Brittany flipped through a magazine. Once again, two pages full of 'Alvin Seville'. He's so stuck-up…but yet so cute…_

"Brittany, dinner!" Miss Miller called. _Last meal of Miss Miller's. I have college tomorrow…wait…COLLEGE?! Yikes…_

"Coming Miss Miller," Brittany answered. _After college, I doubt I'll even remember Alvin, Simon, and Theodore._

Brittany walked into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" she asked. "Spaghetti," Miss Miller answered. "My favorite," Brittany said as she sat down.

"Then enjoy it. We have college tomorrow," Jeanette said, twirling spaghetti on her fork.

"I'm going to miss you, Miss Miller," Eleanor said. "I'll miss you too, dear. I'll miss all of you," Miss Miller said.

* * *

**At the Seville household…**

"Boys! Dinner!" Dave called. Simon and Theodore ran down the stairs. Alvin followed slowly behind.

"Coming Dave," he mumbled. "Alvin, don't be so slow. Will you be like that in college?!" _College. Oh yeah. The place that will wipe my mind completely of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor…_

"Alvin! Hurry up!" Simon shouted. Alvin entered the room. "What's for dinner?" he asked. "Spaghetti," Dave answered. "My favorite," Alvin said as he sat down.

"Dave, you sure you'll be alright without us?" Theodore asked. Dave smiled. "I'll be fine Theodore. I mean, I was alright even with Alvin…" "HEY!"

Dave smiled. "I'm just joking. But be good in college. And please…we don't want you to keep failing and staying back…," he said, eyeing Alvin. "Knock it off!" Alvin said.

"Alvin," Simon said. "Fine. But this will wipe away the chipettes!" Simon and Theodore exchanged glances. "Alvin…you're right…," Simon said.

"What's going on?" Dave asked. "Well Dave, ever since we were sent to different high schools, we never saw each other. We all broke up," Simon said.

"Yeah, and each time we called, they were busy…so we never saw them again…," Theodore said, tears of Eleanor coming to his eyes.

"Boys, you'll still remember…" "I hope so Dave, I hope so…," Simon said.

* * *

**The next day at California State University…(is that real? I'm not sure.)**

"Ah, Jeanette Miller?" the lady at the desk asked. "Yes. I'm here for my room assignment, as well as my sisters," Jeanette said. "I'm guessing your sisters are the famous Brittany and Eleanor Miller?" "Yes."

Brittany and Eleanor peeked out from behind Jeanette and gave friendly waves. "Miss Jeanette, you're on the second floor, room 405. Miss Eleanor is on the third floor, room 506. Miss Brittany is on the fourth floor, room 607," the lady said, handing them room keys.

"THANK YOU!" the sisters called, running off to the stairs. "Bye guys!" Jeanette said when they got to her floor. Brittany and Eleanor waved, then ran off.

Jeanette unlocked the door and opened it. A boy had his back turned to her. He was doing something on his laptop. "Hey! I'm…" "Shut it! I'm working on something!" the boy said. He turned to face her. "J-Jeanette?" "S-Simon?"

* * *

**With Eleanor…**

"Bye Britt! This is where I get off!" Eleanor said. "Bye El!" Brittany called, running off. Eleanor opened the door. A few cookbooks were thrown around, and stained aprons sat across a bed. There was a boy arranging them.

"Hi! You have an interest in cooking? So do I!" Eleanor said. The boy turned. "Ellie?!" "Theo?!" "I'm so glad to see you!" "Me too!" "Hey, El…what happened to you and your sisters?" "The boyfriends we had were jerks…"

"Poor Ellie." "He made me do everything!" "I understand." "Thanks Theo…"

* * *

**With Brittany…**

Brittany twisted the knob and opened it. A boy was throwing clothes out of a suitcase. It was a mess! "HEY YOU! GET YOUR STINKY LITTLE CLOTHES OFF OF MY BED!"

"I never thought I would hear your voice again!" the boy said, turning. "Alvin!" Brittany squealed, throwing her arms around him. "What happened to that other boyfriend?" Alvin asked. "A jerk. So was Jeanette's. And Ellie's."

"So…you're free?" "Y-Yeah. Why?" "I was…jealous. That other guy you were with…you were so into him. I felt like…like…garbage!"

Brittany felt her heart drop. "Alvin…I'm so sorry I did that to you," she said. "Okay…then…will you be my girlfriend again…?" "Yes."

* * *

**The next day…**

Alvin and Brittany sat together at a table on school grounds as they waited for the bell to ring. "Alvin…" "Yes…" "I love you…" "How many times will you say that?" Alvin joked. "For as long as I want," Brittany replied.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor came out of nowhere. "Brittany! Sister conference!" Jeanette hissed. Eleanor pried Brittany away from Alvin into a corner.

"What the heck?!" Brittany asked. "Why are you with him?! He's probably changed a lot! He could hurt you!" Jeanette said.

"He has a heart! He loves me! I'm his girlfriend!" Brittany said. "I wasn't part of this! Jeanette pulled me in! Theo and I are doing just as well as you and Alvin, and I respect it!" Eleanor said.

"Okay, I guess I'm startled that the two who had the most childhood fights made up and are together again," Jeanette said. "Why…?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette sighed. "Simon and I are together. I guess we want to help our siblings," Jeanette said. The three walked back to the boys. "We're good," Eleanor said.

"I know what you guys said. Simon and Theodore were talking to ME about communicating pretty well with Brittany," Alvin said, wanting to kick his brothers.

"And we spilled our secrets," Theodore said. "Same here," Eleanor mumbled.

"I guess this is a fresh start after the whole high school thing," Simon said. The group shuddered.

* * *

**Later at lunch…**

The group sat down at a table outdoors. "Hey, Britt, what's the difference between roast beef and pea soup?" Alvin asked. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anyone can roast beef but nobody can pea soup," she answered.

"Dang you're good!" Alvin said. "It's old, Alvin," Brittany said. Jeanette and Simon rolled their eyes at their siblings. "Hey Jean, remember when the statue of Thomas Alva Edison fell?" Simon asked. "Yes," Jeanette said.

Theodore and Eleanor thought back to it. "Oh, I remember that!" Theodore said. "We were so young and so cute," Eleanor said. "Yeah. And then you accused ME," Theodore said.

Eleanor sighed as she remembered. "That was…out of line…a ha, ha…" Theodore rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Later in Alvin and Brittany's dorm…**

"How did you get such a perfect view, and how did you get a room that the sunlight streams right through?" Brittany asked. "I could ask you," Alvin said.

Brittany moved away from the window and snuggled close to Alvin. "Want to go for a walk on the beach later?" she asked. "Of course," Alvin replied.

A few rocks hit the window. "What in the world?" Alvin muttered, going toward it. Brittany followed. Alvin didn't see the thrower. "Brittany, stay. I'm going to check."

Alvin grabbed some blankets and tied them together. He threw it out the window and climbed down. A black figure grabbed Alvin and ran away with him. Brittany saw the figure start to run from the room. She too went out the window.

Brittany was soon on the random attacker's heels. "PUT HIM DOWN AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" Brittany threatened, grabbing a giant tree branch.

The person dropped Alvin and took the branch. It threatened Brittany. Alvin got off of the ground and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "FOLLOW ME!" he shouted, pulling her into the woods.

He found a white door hidden under leaves. He opened it and went in, with Brittany tailing. He closed it. The attacker, apparently smarter** (A.N. What else is new?)**, locked it and ran away.

Once he was sure the attacker was gone, Alvin started to push open the door. "IT WON'T OPEN!" he said. "Allow me," Brittany said, pushing Alvin out of the way. She kicked the door - super hard. The bolts went flying out, and the door opened.

"We have to report this to the principal," Brittany said. "I agree, let's go," Alvin said. They walked back to campus. The attacker sat in the bushes, waiting…

* * *

**With Alvin and Brittany…**

"MISS GREEN! MISS GREEN!" Brittany and Alvin yelled, running through the halls. They shoved open the door to the principal's office. "MISS GREEN!" they yelled simultaneously, panting.

"Yes, may I help you?" Miss Green asked. "Some guy in black…threw rocks at our dorm window…so Alvin went to see…and the guy chased us into the woods, and locked us in the tornado safe room," Brittany panted.

"Okay. I'll tell you what. I'll keep a few guards on school grounds for a week. If they don't see anything, we're clear," Miss Green said. "Sounds good to me," Alvin said. "Same," Brittany said. "Okay then. You are dismissed," Miss Green said.

"Who do you think that guy was?" Alvin whispered as they walked out. "I don't know. And if it was a guy, why did it go after you?" Brittany whispered back. "Maybe because I'm Alvin Seville," Alvin said. "Actually, I think you're right on that," Brittany said.

"I'll keep an eye on the news tonight, Alvin." "Okay…for what?" "Do you hear what I say, or is there this big roaring in your ears?" "There's a roaring."

* * *

**In Simon and Jeanette's dorm…**

"Simon…?" "Yeah, Jean?" "I missed you so much…" "I missed you too, but…" "But what?" Simon took a deep breath. "I nearly forgot about you guys completely," Simon said. "How did you remember?" Jeanette asked. "Last night Alvin brought up that college would wipe our minds completely of you guys…"

Jeanette put her head on Simon's shoulder. "It's okay, Simon…" "No, it wasn't. We were and always will be meant to be together since the day we met you guys…," Simon said.

Jeanette smiled. "Simon…," she said, lightly punching him playfully in the arm. "Jeanette…" "Uh-oh…AHHH!" Jeanette yelled as she began running around the dorm. "It's the Tickle Jeanette game!" Simon said. "No it's not!" Jeanette yelled, laughing. Simon grabbed her and tickled her all over.

"Simon, stop!" Jeanette yelled. She was weak with laughter. "I'm not stopping!" Simon said. Jeanette fell on the floor, unable to move. She was laughing hysterically.

"Simon! Knock it off!" she yelled. Simon continued to tickle her. Jeanette was out of breath. "Si…knock it off…not enough…air…" Simon stopped tickling her and allowed her to catch her breath.

Jeanette sat up and took a few deep breaths. "I think that's enough for the night…," she said.

"Yeah…," Simon agreed.

* * *

**In Theodore and Eleanor's dorm…**

"Theodore, did you try the éclair recipe?" Eleanor asked as she worked on her cooking blog. "No, did you?" Theodore asked. "Yeah. It's fun but messy." "Fun and messy is what I work on these days…" Eleanor smiled. "Same old Theodore…"

"I know…" "Man, our lives have changed since we saw each other last on the last day of summer before high school, freshman year. That was it…until now…," Eleanor said.

"Why…?" Theodore asked. "I guess we've all matured more…," Eleanor said. "Yeah, I guess so," Theodore said.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a crash following it. "What was that?!" Eleanor yelped.

* * *

**Sorry, ending it there. I'm leaving you at the good part. I'm working on Chapter Four of my story Messed Up as we speak. See you in the next chapter!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't know what I need to do or don't need to do. I need to know it's good. So if you read this chapter, leave a review. Love reviews, hate flames…STUPID FLAME!! IT BURNED ME!!!**


End file.
